Memory devices, such as random access memories (RAM), are used in a wide variety of devices to store data. A voltage is supplied to the memory device so that the memory can store data and respond to memory operations, such as read and write operations from a bus master that can include a processor, a direct memory access module, or other device. For many integrated circuits that use these memory devices, it is desirable that they operate in a low-voltage (e.g. sleep) mode, with a reduced voltage supplied to the memory and other device components. For example, portable devices such as cellular phones often employ a low-voltage mode to conserve battery power. However, in the low-voltage mode, the voltage supplied to a memory device can be reduced to a level that renders the memory device inaccessible to the bus master.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved memory device.